


Home (I’ve never loved one like you)

by Iaminfactlarry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Like Trust Me, M/M, No Smut, Peep at the age they get together, Peter is 18, Roadtrips, Talking, a bit of a slowburn, and this is what i came up with, cant really say anything more than i was listening to a song, endgame who, everyone is happy, infinity war who, so get fucked antis, so if youre looking for immediate sexy times then lol, they start off with an innocent relationship, those didnt happen, while also baking cupcakes, whole lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iaminfactlarry/pseuds/Iaminfactlarry
Summary: “Tony?”“Yeah?”“You remember what I asked you when we first heard this song?”“Yes.”“I’m asking it again.”Or: Peter and Tony’s relationship through times they listen to a song.





	Home (I’ve never loved one like you)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I got really sad after Endgame. There are no spoilers and I promise, this is all fluff with a bit of sadness. 
> 
> Definitely should listen to ‘Home’ By Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros

The first time that they heard the song was after the whole Toomes situation. Tony believed that Peter needed a break and so after having a long chat trying to convince aunt May, they packed their bags and set off for a little trip to Disney (which was  _ absolutely _ the teens idea because he had always wanted to go there). 

 

It was a bit awkward the first hour of driving (the boy also insisted that they have a road trip), but after Peter begged to play his music, they both eased into a comfortable rhythm of small banter. 

 

"Hey Mr. Stark," the boy said, smirking and poking the older man on his shoulder, "do you think that if you shaved your goatee," he paused and giggled to himself, Tony confused and slightly intrigued by the opening of the question, " the world would go into chaos?" 

 

The older man looked away from the empty road and gazed over to the smiling, giggling idiot, "What did you just say?" he asked incredulously, trying not to break into a fit of laughter. 

 

Peter laughed even harder, "May-maybe only your company?" he wondered, cutting off to snicker, "I personally think that people would flip!" he exclaimed, hands flying up and then immediately to his face, covering up his smile as his laughter intensified.

 

Tony looked back to the empty road and then back over to the boy, schooling his emotions, "I don't know kid..." he said, feigning seriousness though to be honest, nothing could be serious with the giggles that Peter was letting out, "maybe we should test it out." 

 

The boy looked up from his hands, tears falling down to his cheeks that were red, "Wha- Mr.Stark!" and then another fit of giggles fell from his lips. 

 

"Once we get to our first stop, I'll shave it all off and test your theory." he stated, letting a smile fall onto his lips. Peter, very excited with this news, grinned deeply and and nodded, "Good thinking boss," he said, giving a thumbs up to the man, "just saying, I'm recording it." he announced and Tony shook his head, "I would be disappointed if you didn't." he stated jokingly and that was it, until about an hour later.

 

Whistling sounded from the speaker, a familiar melody filling the otherwise silent vehicle and Peter perked up, whistling along and bouncing in his seat to the beat. "Alabama, Arkansas, I do love my ma and pa," he sang along softly, pointing to nothing as the lyrics listed stuff, "not the way that I do love you." he pointed at Tony, not thinking much of it, just that the older man was the only person in the car. The billionaire chuckled at the teens antics, nodding his head to the song as well, "Holy moly, me oh my," the man started muttering, "you're the apple of my eye.” He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel and smiled. 

 

“Mr.Stark?” The boy spoke up, turning to face the driver, “Yea?” Tony responded, looking over to Peter slightly, “Where’s your home?” He asked gently, “I mean- okay so yeah you have this awesome place that you live in… but where do you feel most comfortable?” He paused for a second, “Who do you feel most comfortable with?” 

 

Tony wanted to respond with ‘We’re not there yet.’ But He didn’t. Instead, he smiled at the younger boy and tried to answer the question to the best of his abilities, “Uhm… well I guess home is my lab?” He said, questioning his own reply, “Yea,” he nodded, “my lab is my home. As for who I feel most comfortable with… that has to be Rhodey.” 

 

Peter nodded, shifting around in his seat, pulling his legs up and leaning back. His eyes were closed and head was resting on the head rest. He wasn’t sleeping, just relaxing. 

 

“How ‘bout you kid?” 

 

“Oh,” the boy uttered, eyes still closed and relaxed, “home is aunt May and I’s apartment and Ned is the person I’m most comfy with.” His voice was so calm and answer was almost too easy to guess, and Tony couldn’t help but to admire the simplicity in what Peter is. 

 

The rest of the ride was entertaining. Peter would make strange jokes to which Tony couldn’t  _ not _ laugh and Tony would talk about how disappointed he was for the jokes he made - Peter did call him out on that, pointing out how the older man was laughing and yelling  _ ‘Liar! You think I’m funny! Because, I am’ _ \- but that didn’t stop Tony from teasing. 

 

They heard the song multiple times at Disney, but they couldn’t really hear that over the ruckus of people exclaiming, ‘ _ Is that Tony Stark?!’  _ And the, ‘ _ It can’t be! Where’s his goatee?!’  _ And finally the hushed,  _ ‘He’s probably having a mental breakdown.’  _

 

(Peter was only half true; Everyone did flip out, but all in a good way.) 

  
  
  
  


The second time that they hear the song properly was about two weeks after their trip to Disney.

 

They were in the lab and Tony’s music was drifting through the room. They were working on a new addition to the Iron Man suit. The fifteen year old boy was shaking his head along to the AC/DC song that was playing, shimmying his hips while reading up on nanotechnology. 

 

“Hey Mr.Stark,” Peter spoke, “I think that we can start slow with this.” 

 

The man tilted his head and agreed, “So? What did you have in mind?” the older man found that when he asked Peter for his opinion, everything made sense even though he already knew what he wanted to do. Tony wanted to create something small, something easy that can be manipulated fast and be functional, like a piece of jewelry. 

 

“Okay, so you know that we have to manipulate the atoms to create something,” his hands were moving around with his words, “and it's gonna take time to really get it to work. Controlling atoms is like trying to control a magnet in a room full of metal, ya’know?” 

 

Tony nodded and Peter beamed, “Okay, good, so that means we have to create something small, something that's easy to make, fast, and master that before trying to create a whole suit!” he exclaimed excitedly, “We can try making a necklace or earrings or really any type of jewelry. Its small, practical, and you wear it which makes it easier to mess with it building on your clothes like you want your suit to do!”

 

The sheer passion that was written on the boys face was so pure that Tony fell silent in awe, approving wordlessly with the recommendation that fell from Peters lips. 

 

“Kid,” he said after about thirty seconds, “that's exactly what I was thinking.”

 

Peter broke out into the biggest smile and the song changed, the same whistling from the road trip and the boy looked over to his mentor with a smug grin on his face, “Has this song… always been in your playlist?” he asked and nudged Tony, “For your information Mr. Smarty pants,” Tony teased, “I love this song… sadly you like it too.” he said and winked. 

 

“That… that's rude,” Peter muttered, “I have a great taste in music and you know it.” he pointed out and Tony shook his head, “FRIDAY? Raise the volume!”   

 

They looked at each other for a beat and giggled, music playing louder, neither could hear the others laughs but could see it in the way that their faces eased in a comfortable and happy manner. 

 

“Man oh man you’re my best friend.” Tony mouthed along with Peter, the younger of the two pointing and then skipping to another bench, grabbing some materials for their new idea. 

 

_ “I scream it to the nothingness.”  _ The song played in the background, both sobering up slightly and working on their project. 

 

Two hours later, they were sitting at the bench drinking coffee taking a break. Peter and Tony’s idea was smart but they underestimated how long they had to work at it. 

 

Peter stood up and poured himself more coffee, “You know,” he started conversationally, “coffee makes me feel safe.” 

 

Tony looked up from his cup and stared at the kid, waiting for him to elaborate. 

 

“I don’t know,” he looked down shyly, “Ben used to make it all the time…” he walked over to the table, sitting down gracefully, “I didn’t drink it much, I guess it grew on me.” Smiling wistfully and tracing the coffee mug, he shrugged, “It reminds me of him is all.” 

 

They looked at each other for a second, “He used to drink it with hazelnut creamer and cinnamon.” Peter reminisced, “I used to try to make it for him… God, Mr. Stark, there was a time where I made it too strong and he swallowed it like it was medicine.” 

 

Tony smiled softly, taking a sip of the steaming drink, “My old man drank coffee black.” he said, surprised that he even brought up his own father considering he never did that voluntarily. “I tried drinking it once,” he chuckled at the memory, “I must’ve been like, ten? Anyways, I took a huge gulp and immediately spat it out. Some came out of my nose.” 

 

Peter started laughing and Tony fell into his thoughts, _ What is it about this boy? Why is it so easy to be around him? _ He wondered and gazed back to the teen, dismissing the question because why overthink a good thing? 

 

“That was one of the times that I saw my father break down with laughter.” He disclosed, mind drifting to the rare sounds of Howard Stark laughing. 

 

“I think… I think Ben was the person I was most comfortable with.” Peter confesses, voice small filled with unconditional love, “He’d be the person that home is for me.” 

 

Not wanting to say the wrong thing, Tony stayed silent but reached over and ruffled the teens hair. 

 

Heart of gold by Neil young was playing in the background as they sat, writing math equations and enjoying each other’s company. 

 

(Peter went home that night and grabbed one of Ben’s old shirts from deep in his closet, put it on and smiled.

 

Tony stayed in the lab on a couch, laying down and watching tapes that his father left for him, emotions slipping in his heart when the man on screen said “What is and always will be my greatest creation, is you.”) 

  
  
  
  


The third time they hear it is when all the avengers were at the compound months later.

 

They were just hanging out, Bruce’s phone was connected to the speaker’s much to Peters disappointment. (Peter loves showing people his music, so much so that he fought the scientist with paper, scissors, rock. He lost) 

 

Tony was sitting across the boy, next to Thor and Bucky. Peter was next to Banner who was next to Nat. Clint, Steve, And Sam were on the floor, laying down. 

 

“Kid,” Wanda pointed at Peter, “you know, you don’t really talk about your abilities.” She said, sitting on top of visions lap at the bar, “You just train with Tony.” 

 

Peter shrugged, “What's the point? I mean, I don’t do anything. I’m backup, no need to know my strengths. Mr. Stark knows all of them and that’s enough.” 

 

They all looked at Tony and the older man nodded, “He’s very skilled and when I asked him to be apart of the Avengers, he denied. Said that he wants to look out for the little guy.” He sounded annoyed but the expression on his face let everyone know that he was playing. 

 

There was a gasp, “Mr. Stark! I thought that was like, a test!” He jumped out of his seat and rushed over to Tony, “You said it was!” 

 

“Well,” Steve interjected, “I think that it was responsible of you to say that Peter.” And everyone agreed. 

 

“Yeah, I know,” the teen said and pouted, “I would’ve said the same if I’d known,” he looked around and walked back to his seat, “just woulda been nice to know that it was real.” He whispered, eyes dropping to his hands. 

 

Bruce put his hand on Peters shoulder and sighed, “You’re the smarted teen ever,” he praised, “I think that it’s good that you declined because you can work in the lab, which is where we all need you.” His voice calm, “You need to keep an eye on the old man.” He joked and the boy looked up, “Yea, I do.” 

 

“Hey!” Tony yelled, “I do not need a babysitter!” 

 

“We leave you alone and you’ll stay awake for days.” Clint said. 

 

“Or not eat for days.” Nat added. 

 

“Oh! Or drink water!” Rhodey said, walking in from the kitchen as of on que, “Here.” He lent over and handed Tony a glass. 

 

“Okay okay. You got me.” He conceded, hands raised in a ‘I surrender’ way. 

 

Laughter filled the room and after a moment comfortable silence fell. 

 

The song switched from Imagine by John Lennon to the catchy beat of Home by Edward Sharpe & The magnetic Zeros. 

 

The youngest of the group looked over to Tony, smiling slightly as the first lines played. The billionaire appeared to be amused, lips tugging up into a small smirk. 

 

_ “Well, hot and heavy, pumpkin pie,”  _ the song played, and everyone stood up except for the two, still lost in their own world. 

 

Everyone started jumping up and down, yelling lyrics and dancing, some just standing awkwardly, shifting around but still enjoying the feeling of their makeshift dance floor. 

 

The sudden switch in the room freaked Peter out. Suddenly, it got all too hot and everything was too close to him and his body couldn’t help but to get overwhelmed. He needed an out. 

 

Peter got up and made his way over to Tony, plopping down next to him. “I kinda want to go to the lab.” He said, looking over to the man, “I have an idea for the spider-suit and I need to tell it to you.” He explained. 

 

The older man nodded, standing up and walking down the hallway that leads to the elevator. Peter jumped up and quietly ran over to catch up to his mentor. 

 

When they got into the lab, Tony looked at Peter expectedly, eyebrow up and arms crossed. 

 

“Okay, so I don’t really have a new idea.” He confessed softly, hands shaking, “I just needed to get away from the crowd.” 

 

The older man shifted on his feet, noticing the way that the boy was shaking slightly, “And you know that you can come here alone right?” He asked, worried about the teens health, “You don’t need my permission.” He assured.

 

Peter laughed a little, his breath hitching a bit, “I don’t mind you.” 

 

“Oh?” 

 

“You’re the only one from the group that I can confide in properly-“ his voice wavered, “I trust you.” 

 

The music filtered through the walls and the man nodded, walking over to the coffee pot, “You want some?” 

 

Peter nodded and sat down on the couch, resting his head on a pillow. 

 

“I trust you too.” Tony muttered and walked over the boy, sitting down next to him and patting his thigh, “I trust you too.” He repeated. 

 

The teen smiled shakily, offering a nod, “Thank you,” He paused for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts, “for trusting me.” 

 

Tony grinned, “you’ve grown on me kid.” 

 

Peter groaned and got up, grabbing two mugs that were next to the coffee pot and poured the dark liquid into each cup. He trudged over back to the seat where the older mad was messing with the speaker system, muting the labs speakers.

 

He handed the drink to the man and sat back down, sipping slowly from his mug. “I like your home.” He noted and Tony followed Peters lead, drinking his coffee, “I like it too kid.” 

 

They stayed there, talking about possible upgrades that Tony really did have. 

 

(Everyone in the living room downstairs didn’t mention the two leaving. In fact, they all silently bet on them to see how long it’ll be until they come down. 

 

Rhodey won fifty dollars, betting on them staying there until Peter had to go back home.) 

  
  


The fourth time they heard the song, it was Peters birthday.

 

They spent a lot of time together since homecoming and slowly, they got comfortable with each over. Tony would even join patrols with the kid for fun. 

 

Peter already had a little birthday lunch with May, Ned, and MJ which was fun but he was having even more fun at the compound. May agreed for him to be able to stay the night since it was summer. 

 

He was seated between Thor and Tony at the dinner table. They laid out a feast (provided by Tony) and everyone was there. 

 

They didn’t talk much at the table, but once the birthday cake was busted out and they sung- mildly which was confusing to Peter because he was betting on them being obnoxiously loud- they talked a whole lot.

 

“So Peter,” Pepper started, “how does it feel to be sixteen?” 

 

“Underwhelming.” 

 

Laughter filled the room, “Awe, what’d you expect?” Steve asked. 

 

“Nothing,” He said, “absolutely nothing.” 

 

Everyone stared in shock at the seriousness in the teens voice. “Oh.” A voice muttered. 

 

Peter looked up from his slice of cake and smiled wetly, tears forming in his eyes, “Thank you so much for celebrating with me,” he choked out, “I appreciate is deeply.” He said politely, “I’ll be in the lab for a while,” he stood up and brushed his shirt, leaning forward to grab his cake and coffee, “Excuse me.” 

 

He walked away swiftly and everyone stayed silent until Tony cleared his throat, “I’m going with you.” He announced to the retreating form and the teen stopped, letting out a small, “Please.” And moved down the hall.

 

Tony smiled at his concerned friends, “He’s okay.” He reassured, “He just need some alone time.” 

 

“And being with you means being alone?” Sam asked, narrowing his eyes at him.

 

“Yes, because he needs to be alone with someone that won’t ask him any questions and will let him do what he loves without pity.” Tony stopped, realizing that they probably know nothing, “Seriously, he’ll be okay. Eat the cake. I made it myself.” 

 

The group chuckled and went back to the easy chatter, trusting that Tony will take care of the situation. 

 

Tony walked into the lab slowly, listening to the soft sobs that came from the teen on the couch who’s back was shaking. 

 

He approached Peter and sat next him, not expecting the boy to throw his body onto his own. 

 

The boy wrapped his arms around the man and cried while Tony ran his hands through Peters hair. “Shh,” He soothed, “I know, I know.” He whispered, “You miss him, it’s okay to miss him.” 

 

They had talked about this day a week ago, Peter admitting that it’s going to be hard on him because, ‘Mr. Stark, Ben would take me out on my birthday. We’d do the same thing, eat ice cream and go to a park’ 

 

Tony told the boy that day that he’d be there for him, that he understood, and that he wouldn’t be alone. 

 

“I just,” He whimpered, “I miss him so much.” 

 

“I know, it’s okay. You can cry all you need.” 

 

They sat there for about ten minutes, until the cries calmed down and Peter lifted his head from Tony’s shoulder. “Thank you.” 

 

“No problem Kid.” 

 

During the ten minutes, Tony called out to FRIDAY to play Peters playlist and as they stood up to go to the work bench, the melody started once again. 

 

They dropped down onto their respective seats and just listened to the song quietly. 

 

_ “Ah home, let me go home, home is wherever I’m with you.”  _

 

“Mr. Stark?” 

 

“Yeah Kid?” 

 

“Thank you for being here for me. I needed it.” The unspoken words hung over their heads  _ ‘I needed you’ _ . 

 

“You know, I like being with you. Don’t thank me for hanging out with you.” 

 

Peter beamed, “Okay Mr. Stark.” 

  
  


(Peter And Tony ended up sleeping in the lab, the pull out bed fitting both men. 

 

Peter woke up first, hand was tangled with Tony’s but instead of freaking out, he shrugged and slowly pulled it out of the older mans hold. Standing up to start the coffee, and laying back down only to drift back to sleep. 

 

When Tony woke up, their hands were intertwined and he freaked out, hoping that the boy didn’t know because he didn’t want the kid to think that he was being a creep. He slipped his hand out of his grip and stood up to see coffee already made.) 

  
  
  


The fifth time that they heard the song was three months after Peters birthday. 

 

They were patrolling together and after a really tough fight with some muggers, they were sitting on the roof of a tall apartment complex. 

 

“Peter, let me see your face!” Tony yelled as Karen gave Friday information that the teen had gotten hit, “No!” The boy refused stubbornly, “No, because you’re gonna freak out and pop a vein!” 

 

_ The kid has a point, _ Tony thought. 

 

“Show me your face, please.” He said softly and an audible sigh came from under the mask. 

 

“Fine.” Peters hands came up to his mask and peels it off, a large bruise forming on his cheek and busted lip showing. 

 

“Jesus Christ!” 

 

“No, I’m Peter Parker,” the teen joked, pulling the mask back on, “But thanks.” His legs swung over the ledge and he giggled, “Don’t worry Mr. Stark! Super healing, remember?” 

 

Tony rolled his eyes but smiled, “Yeah yeah.” He said, shooing Peter off jokingly. “You gotta Be more careful.” He advised carefully. 

 

The teen hummed in agreement. 

 

They sat there for about five minutes before a resident of the apartment started to play music, the whistling starting up. They looked at each other and chuckled. Peter stood up, “Hang on a moment.” He said and swung down. He was looking for an opened window, and upon seeing the source of the music, got the girl’s attention by knocking.

 

“Oh my- oh my God! You’re Spider-Man!” She exclaimed, jumping up and down, “Wow!” 

 

“Yeah, indeed I am.” He said, “Hey Can you do me a favor?” 

 

“Oh my God! Spider-Man is asking me for a favor?! Yeah!” 

 

“Can you raise the volume real high? And replay this song in say… fifteen seconds?” 

 

She looked at him weirdly but nodded slowly, “Any reason?” 

 

“I just really like it.” He said, nodding and swinging away once he got an approval of the favor. 

 

He got back to the roof in five seconds, sitting down next to Tony, “Where'd you go?” Ten seconds 

 

Peter shrugged, smirking, fifteen seconds. 

 

The melody started up again, loudly, and Tony looked incredulously at the younger boy, “Did you- Peter, did you ask them to replay the song?” 

 

Peter nodded. 

 

“You’re crazy.” He concluded, song sounding through the night air,  _ “I’ll follow you into the park,” _ it sung,  _ “through the jungle, through the dark.”  _

 

“I just need you to be safe.” Tony said lowly, “I can’t have you hurt.” He confessed, Iron suits fists clenching, a hurt expression settled on his face, “I need you safe.” 

 

Peter pulled his mask off, “Mr. Stark,” he started gently, “I’m okay.” He promised and reached out to grab the older mans hand. 

 

Tony looked down and their intertwined hands and smiled, “You better see to staying okay.” He said threateningly, “Because if someone hurts you? They’re dead.” 

 

“I promise, boss. I wouldn’t want you to kill someone.” 

 

Silence filled the air, only noise was the song filtering up, and Peter sighed, “You think that…” he trailed off, trying to think of how to put his question properly, “You think that home doesn’t have to be a place?” 

 

Tony thought of the question for a second, “I think that a person can make you feel at home wherever you are.” He answered, slightly tightening his grip on the boys small hand. 

 

Peter nodded, “I like that.” He confessed, noticing the tightened grip, he held on harder, “I want to meet the person who does that for me.” 

 

“You will.” 

 

“Have you?” 

 

“I’m not too sure yet. I’ll get back to you on that.” 

 

(Peter got home that night, talking to Aunt May about the patrol and her freaking out about the bruise. He laughed and said “May, Mr. Stark already gave me the whole ‘be safe’ lesson” 

 

She sent Tony a fruit basket for making sure her boy was safe.) 

  
  
  


The sixth time they hear it, they aren’t even in the same place. 

 

It had been a very rough day for Peter, it was the anniversary of Ben's death and he had to go to school. 

 

This was the only day where Flash was nice, he only called out a “Hey loser!” In the hallway but his face was soft and words were friendly, Peter smiled softly and waved. 

 

Ned tried really hard to amuse his friend, with MJ in the background making fun of Ned. Peter just wasn’t okay. He’d learned that anniversaries are rough, a bad anniversary that is. They always leave you with a sense of longing on the tip of your tongue. Always push your heart against your chest to finally find what it’s been yearning for. They keep you thinking and wondering and  _ crying  _ out to what you’ve given up, what you’ve  _ lost _ , twisting your guts and squeezing your lungs until all you can to is wheeze out your single breathes and sob, hoping to forget. 

 

He and Tony has planned on working in the lab while Aunt May went out with her Girlfriends as Peter and her had watched his favorite movie, ate his favorite dish, listened to his favorite songs the day before. He wanted to stay with May, wanted to be there for her, but she said that to recover is to live like you used to.  _ ‘Aunt May is always right,’ _ he thought to himself, squeezing his hands together, and agreed with her. 

 

**_Happy Hogan: Hey kid, I’m here already_ **

 

**_Spiderling: I’m going_ **

 

Happy knew what the day was, already hashing about a plan with his boss that morning. 

 

He saw the kid walking to the car and getting in, shoulders slumped over and a sigh falling from his lips, expression tired and sad, “Hey Pete.” Happy greeted, trying to act normal and not like this day was too different, “Hey hap.” The kid muttered, resting his head on the seat and closing his eyes. 

 

Happy looked at the clock that read 3:30 pm and smirked, “I’m gonna put the radio on.” He announced, reaching out upon hearing an indifferent hum from the boy. 

 

“We got a special request today,” the radio host cried out happily, “For a Mr. Peter Parker from someone who just said ‘you know who I am’ when we asked for his name…. This one's for you Peter!”

 

Peters eyes shot open upon hearing his name call out from the radio, widening when he figured out that it was Tony who requested a song for  _ him _ . 

 

“Happy?” He looked over to the driver and the man shrugged, grinning a little bit, pulling out of the parking lot and driving off. 

 

The first bit of whistling started, starting off the homely tune, “Tony did this for you Pete.” The driver said after a bit of silence due to awe, “He’s also gotten you tons of ice cream and instead of working, you guys are going to be in pjs and watch whatever movie you’d like.” The man explained, reciting what his boss told him. 

 

Peter nodded softly, looking out the window, watching the buildings pass, trying to focus on the lyrics and not on the slowly building giddy feeling he’s been having over just hearing the other mans name.

 

_ “Moats and boats and waterfalls, alleyways and Payphone calls, I’ve been everywhere with you.”  _

 

Waiting at the compound, Tony called in the song, knowing full well that despite never talking about this song, it’s  _ their _ song, whatever they are. 

 

He heard the announcer, imagined what the boys reaction was, playing it out in his head, hoping that it was good and happy not uncomfortable and awkward. 

 

When the kid arrived, he ran through the door- Happy was told to just drop him off- and once spotting the older man, dashed towards him and nearly knocked him over with a hug. 

 

Tears fell out of Peters eyes as he gripped tightly against Tony’s t-shirt, holding on as if the billionaire was a lifeline. Tony grasped onto the boy, pulling him in closer, and dragging his hands through the teens curls, whispering little comforts into his hair. 

 

They separated minutes later, Tony throwing a tiny grin to Peter, pulling him over to the living area, “We’re watching movies,” he gestured to folded clothes on the couch, “get dressed Pete,” he rolled his eyes, “You look way too nice to be seen with me!” 

 

Peter giggled softly, “Sir, Yes, Sir!” He replied, grabbing hold of the contents and rushing off to the restroom to change. 

 

Tony snorted, walking to the kitchen and taking two large ice cream containers out of the freezer as well as two spoons. 

 

When he got to the living room again, Peter was sprawled on the largest couch, back on the seat cushions, one leg stretched to the floor and the other draped over the back cushions.

 

“Peter,” Tony approached, rolling his eyes fondly, “Are you gonna be like that all night?” 

 

The teen sat up, gestured for Tony to sit down, and once he sat down, laid back to where his head was on top of the mans lap. 

 

“This… is...comfortable.” He said slowly, “Pass me my ice cream. And I choose the movie.” 

 

“Bossy one.” Tony joked, passing the cold snack and remote to Peter, “Here you go, your majesty.” He said dramatically. 

 

“Finally!” The teen exclaimed, “Someone is referring to me properly!” He paused, “Mr. Stark?” 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“I just…” he paused, shifting his head on his lap, closing his eyes, “Thank you for the song,” he looked up again to see Tony gazing down, “Thank you for being  _ here _ ,” his voice was delicate, almost inaudible, “Thank you  _ so much _ for everything, Tony.” 

 

Tony nodded, blinking several tears away, “That’s the first time you’ve ever called me that.” He pointed out, trying to ease the conversation up. 

 

Peters cheeks flushed a bright red color, “Oh my! Sorry Mr. Stark! I’m so-“ he started but was cut off by a hand covering his mouth, “Pete, it’s okay,” he took his hand off from the kids face, “I’d rather you call me Tony than  _ Mr. Stark _ .” 

 

“Oh,” Peter muttered, “okay!” He said excitedly, “Tony it is then,” he stopped for a moment, “...only if you stop calling me  _ kid _ .” He announced and all it took was a look and Tony couldn’t possibly deny the boy. 

  
  
  
  


(It was 8:00 pm and they were in the middle of ‘A walk to remember’ which Tony has only watched once, when Peter reached out and grabbed the older mans hand, lacing their fingers together. 

 

Neither said anything about it, but both of them smiled slightly at the touch. 

 

Neither wanted to pull away, so they only pulled away when they put their food away and got ready for sleep on the pull out couch. 

 

They continued watching the movie, hands back to being intertwined, falling asleep with each other on their minds.) 

  
  
  


The seventh time they listened to the song, they were at a coffee shop. 

 

Peter was begging Tony to leave the lab because despite loving it, the older man hadn’t left it for a week. 

 

“Tony!” The teen scolded, “get off of that chair!” He grabbed the man's hand and pulled him up, “Mr. Stark, you stink,” He muttered softly, nose scrunching up a bit, “Go take a shower and we’ll go get some coffee.” He pushed the man towards the restroom in the room- added upon Peters request- “I’ll get you clothes.” 

 

“Peter,” Tony grumbled, “I smell  _ fine _ .” He picked up his arm and sniffed his armpit, taken aback by the odor invading his senses, he immediately put his arm down and smiled sheepishly at the boy, “No, you don’t.” Peter replied, “Take a shower,” He demanded, opening the restroom door, “You like the food and coffee there!” 

 

Tony huffed and stomped over, “Fine.” He mumbled, “Tony, you can bring your work to the café if you want.” Peter pointed out, eyebrow raised, a little smile on his face. 

 

“No,” the man shook his head, “if I’m going to leave the lab then I might as well go full out ‘no work’ right?” He said, heading deeper into the restroom, “Shut the door, will ya?” He said, gesturing for the door to be closed. 

 

Peter nodded and shut it, walking away and giggling softly, “Tony  _ never _ does what I tell him.” He whispered to himself, rushing to the elevator to get to the mans room. 

 

“FRIDAY.” He said once he got in the lift.

 

“Yes Peter?” 

 

“Mr. Stark did what I said!” He yelled out excitedly, fist pumping in the air. 

 

“That He did. Congratulations, boss doesn’t do that for just anyone.” The AI responded, a hint of teasing could be sensed in her tone but Peter didn’t care because  _ Tony listened to him. _

 

He wandered over to the older mans bedroom and walked in. It didn't look very lived in, very clean and neat, though Peter didn't know what he’d expected. The man hardly ever slept in the room, always working on ways to upgrade his technology. He gazed around the room, it smelt faintly like the cologne that Tony wore occasionally.

 

He didn't mean to linger, but he had such a  _ strong _ feeling of yearning. He didn't know where it came from but he tried to look within himself, pull every feeling he has, roaming around inside his head, picking at his emotions, but he just couldn't figure it out. He shook his head and plucked a graphic t-shirt and a leather jacket from his closet and a pair of black jeans from a drawer. 

 

While Tony got undressed, he couldn't stop thinking about the last person he took orders from, strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes floating around but they didnt do anything for him anymore, it was all brown hair and honey doe eyes. 

 

He shook his head, left hand trembling with anxiety, “Why am I feeling this?” he wondered out loud, his heart was racing and all he could think about was the boys smile and his laugh and his sweet voice and why is he feeling  _ this _ ?

 

When he peeked through the door when he was done, a folded pile of clothes were on a chair waiting for him. He shook his head fondly and got dressed, admiring the outfit he received.

 

When they finally got to the little cafè, it was a bit silent. The two men wrapped up in their own respective thoughts that they couldn’t really focus on talking to one another. 

 

“Pete, go find a seat?” Tony spoke as they got into the line, “I know your order.” 

 

Peter, being knocked out of his head, nodded dumbly and wandered around the shoppe to find a secluded booth at the back. Settling down, he sighed, running his hands over his face,  _ ‘Snap out of it dude!’ _ He thought to himself,  _ ‘He doesn’t like you in that way. These feelings are probably temporary!’  _

 

In the waiting line, Tony was fumbling with his hands,  _ ‘This isn’t appropriate!’ _ He scolded himself, _ ‘That kid sees you as a father! You have to stop thinking of him like this!’  _

 

Once he got his order, he scanned the store and found Peter sitting in a booth, head in hands, mumbling to himself. 

 

“Hey, Peter,” he sat down, “You alright?” 

 

Peters head snapped up, nodding furiously, “Yeah! I’m alright, why wouldn’t I be alright? I’m alright! See?” He flailed his arms around, “I’m alright.” He chuckled nervously. 

 

“Uh huh…” Tony frowned, “Here’s your coffee, almond milk, no sugar, and a slice of strawberry cake.” He announced, hoping that the boy in front of him would stop acting so weird. 

 

“Wha- oh, thanks!” The teen smiled widely, “You remembered!” And oh, Peters mind was going to over analyze that gem of information. 

 

Tony nodded, “Of course I did.” He muttered, grinning softly, a blush rising on both of the men’s cheeks. They just stared at each other in admiration until a whistling started over the speakers. 

 

They broke their gaze and ducked into their food, eating and catching each other’s eyes,  _ ‘That's true, laugh until we think we'll die, barefoot on a summer night, never could be sweeter than with you’  _ their eyes locked and they let out a large laugh, causing eyes to direct attention towards them, “This song,” Tony started, snorting, “its following us.” 

 

Peter giggled, “Tony, it’s  _ our _ song!” He whispered like it was a state secret. 

 

Upon hearing that, Tony sobered up, eyes locked on the oblivious boy in front of him,  _ ‘Our song. Our song. Our song. Our s-‘  _ “Tony, are ya gonna finish that?” The teen interrupted, hand pointing over to a half eaten sandwich on Tony’s plate. 

 

“Huh? Oh, no! Go ahead.” He nudged the plate over and sighed. 

 

“Tony?” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

A pause, “Never mind.” 

  
  


(Peter was going to ask him about crushes but decided to let this be silent. No one has to know about it, only him. These feelings didn’t have to be out in the open, he could hide them. It  _ doesn’t matter _ . 

 

Tony wanted to shout in frustration when the boy started to nudge his foot with his own sneaker clad foot. He wanted to punch himself because this is a sixteen year old dammit! 

 

But both men couldn’t deny to themselves that it wasn’t just a feeling. It was everything. They were everything. But neither had the courage to say anything.) 

  
  


The eighth time they hear the song is on Peters eighteen birthday party. 

 

Both men subconsciously decided to avoid their feelings and by extension, avoid the song. 

 

They still worked together, still went out together, talked to each other, held hands for comfort, slept on the same bed in the lab, but they always made sure there was a boundary. All unspoken rules created by themselves as to not ruin a good thing. 

 

The party was small, everyone was in their pajamas, watching a movie in Tony’s home theater. 

 

Tony was sitting right next to the birthday boy, his hands were clenched and thoughts were everywhere  _ but  _ on the movie. Over the two years that he realized he had these feelings, he kept them in check. He never let on that he liked the kid more than a mentee. He made sure that his hands stopped trembling when the teen was near; made sure that he kept his voice in check when Peter laughed, so no one could hear the pure  _ love  _ dripping from his lips if he spoke. 

 

Peter was also very distracted. He was thinking almost exactly what the other man was, only he let love seep through his words, let his hands tremble, let people know that he  _ loved _ the man, just not in the way he really did. He kept his blushes to a minimum, cleared his throat when he was about to say anything that might’ve hinted that he was  _ in love _ with his mentor; held his breath when he talked about the man. 

 

They had eaten the cake already, some people left, only Steve and Bucky were there still, cuddling and sleeping through the movie. 

 

“Peter,” Tony whispered, poking the boy, “Come on, we’re going to the lab, I have your gift.” 

 

Peter nodded silently, standing up from the couch and tiptoeing to the elevator with Tony, giggling when they got in, feeling like a sneaky teen who just left home in the middle of the night. 

 

“Okay, you’re gonna need to say these words,” Tony directed, “Yes?” He handed a paper with a sentence on it. 

 

Peter looked down at it and his mouth dropped open, “Tony… is this-?” 

 

“Only one way to find out.” Tony smirked, pushing the boy out of the lift and in front of the locked doors of the lab. 

 

“Peter Parker, access to the lab please?” The teen recited off of the small note and suddenly, the doors opened.

 

Peter gaped at Tony, who was just staring at him with a sly expression on his face, “Well, go on! Something else is in there.” 

 

Peter staggered into the lab in a daze, still so surprised about full access to it, “Wha-“ he paused, seeing an Iron Man suit with his spider emblem on it, “Tony?” 

 

“Okay okay,” the man started excitedly, “You’ve been bugging me to ride in the suit for the longest time, right?” Peter nodded, “So, I built you one! Karen is in it! You can use it at any time if you want! You can keep it at your place, granted I train you first.” Tony went on, gesturing at the suit, it was tiny, would fit Peters body perfectly, the nanotech that they created together making it tailored perfectly. 

 

“Tony- I…” he stuttered, trying to find the words but couldn’t, so he stumbled over to the man and tugged him into a hug. 

 

“FRIDAY?” He called out, “Play our song.” 

 

Tony’s heart stopped as the words fell out of the teens lips, they hadn’t listened to that song in about two years. He didn’t pull away though, his grip tightening, a soft sigh slipping out of his lungs, “You like your gift?” 

 

A tiny chuckle met his ear, “Shut up.” The boy whispered. He started swaying to the song, which isn’t much of a slow song but he didn’t  _ care _ .

 

‘ _ And in the streets you run a-free, like it’s only you and me, geez you’re something to see’ _

 

Peter pulled away slightly, looking into the man's eyes, ‘ _ Ah home, let me go home,’ _

 

“Home is wherever I’m with you.” He whispered, breath fanning over the older mans lips, and he couldn’t help it anymore, he leaned forward and pressed his lips softly onto Tony’s, tentatively and shy, his arms wrapping around his neck like he was scared of the man pushing away. 

 

Tony didn’t know what to do, he wanted this for so long, he’d researched to see the legal age of New York and it was seventeen, but he didn’t want to make the first move, he’d let that be up to Peter. 

 

And after all the hand holding, the small touches, the fond gazes, soft looks, inside jokes, teasing, laughing, crying, after this damn song; he has the boy in his arms, kissing him. 

 

The shock faded and he could feel Peters moves faltering, so he kissed back, just as gently, trying to send all the love he felt for the boy in this gesture. 

 

They stayed there, in each other’s arms, lips sliding against each other’s, arms tight around the other like of either let go, this wouldn’t be real. 

 

When they pulled away due to lack of oxygen, Tony just stared. Peters eyes were glazed and Tony could bet that his were too, “God,” he muttered, “You are so damn beautiful.” 

 

A deep blush crept up on the teens cheeks, “And you’re very  _ very  _ handsome.” He whispered. 

 

The billionaire brought up his hands and brushed them against Peters red face, “I love you.” He confessed and the teen let out a whimper, tears welling up in his eyes, “I love you, too.” He sighed, weight on both men’s chests just disappearing. 

 

“When did you-?” Tony asked, needing to know the answer, “About two years ago…” Peter responded, “That’s why I wouldn’t play the song.” 

 

“Shit, Me too!” Tony cried, “I made up all these rules for myself!”

 

“Me too!” 

 

They both stared at each other with wide eyes and fell down in laughter, “To- tony! You’re telling  _ me _ that we could’ve b- been together? For t-two years?!” Peter let out between giggles. 

 

“No! It woulda been illegal.” Tony wailed, cracking up at the lameness of it all.

 

They stopped laughing after about six minutes, and when they did, the two men stood up and walked over to the pull out couch, and laid down in each other’s arms. 

 

“Tony?” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“You remember what I asked you when we first heard this song?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“I’m asking it again.” 

 

“You Peter…” his voice was strong, “ _ you  _ are my home.” 

 

“Tony?” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“You’re my home too.” 

  
  
  


(They continued listening to the song and after their wedding, they stopped counting. 

 

It was the thirtieth time.) 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Tumblr: Heyimstarker


End file.
